You Know Your A Cullen When You Can Play Baseball
by LizzieAliceBlack
Summary: 10 years After BD. Renesmee is '13 years old' and she entered the teen years. Alice had a vision about a storm and they are going to Baseball, Cullen Style. And Emmett just makes Nessie life hard. Okay I suck at summaries. But please read it!
1. The Vision,Dancing and PayBack

**I got this idea when I was watching the Baseball scene in Twilight. In this story Renesmee is ''13 years old''. But she 10 years old. In my story Nahuel theory was wrong, for Nessie that is. Instead her age is only a 3 years different. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaim: I don't own anything from the series of Twilight and SM.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Vision and Dancing, and PayBack**

**NPOV**

I was sitting on my bed reading Getting the Girl by Susan Judy when I heard a squeal from down stairs. I closed my book and rushed down stairs. when I got there Alice was jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes. She probably just had a vision about a shoe sale. My dad laughed at me.

''I thought that too, but then I read her mind and believe it or not it had nothing to do with shopping.'' _Wow thats odd._

''Oh don't look so surprised. I have had other visions that don't involve shopping.'' I guess she's right, she has had other visions, like dangerous ones and warnings. I froze. What if _they _are coming back? This can't be good.

''Relax Nessie, she didn't have a vision about _them_. She had a vision-''

''Shhh, don't tell her the news! I'm the one who had the vision so I think I'm the one who tells her!'' Alice snapped. I felt a wave of calmness hit me. I turned and thanked Jasper. He smiled in return.

''Okay Alice if you didn't see danger or shoes, then what did you see?'' She smiled. Okay now I was getting mad. I hate not being told things. I glared at her.

''Okay. Okay I'll tell you, sheesh. I just had a vision about the weather. Tomorrow there is going to be a huge thunder storm which means-''

''We get to play Cullen Baseball!'' I finished. I was so happy that even I started to jump up and down. Of course Alice and Emmett joined me.

''Oh great now we have three Alice's.'' My mom said as the rest of the family laughed. My mom was right Alice was rubbing off on me, this can't be good. I think I rather have the Volturi come. Then Esme came and told me dinner was ready.

* * *

I swear Esme is the best cook in the world even though she's a vampire. I'm lucky to have her. Today for dinner she made lasagna with garlic bread. And yes I like human food. You get used to it after awhile; once you do it tastes delicious. I pushed my plate far from me. I was stuffed, I finished my milk and took my plate to the sink.

''You full sweetie?'' Esme asked.

''Yes Grandma, I always am after one of you wonderful meals.'' She smiled and hugged me. I washed off my dishes and put them in the dish washer. After that I went up to my second bedroom. I have one bedroom in my parents cottage and a bedroom in the big house. I got my dads' old room. I had a choice on what room I wanted and i picked my dads' old room because its on the third floor so I can get some what privacy. Of course I changed it. My walls are purple with different shades of green poka-dots. My bed was queen sized and the bed spread is all types of blue (some of them, I never heard of). I went over to my desk and got my ipod and put it in my speakers. The first song that went on was Don't Stop Music by Rihanna. I know its sort of an old song but I don't care i like it. i felt like dancing and singing. So i did.

_Please don't stop the music (x4)_

_It's getting late. I'm making my way over to my favourite place,I gotta get my body moving._

_Shake the stress away, I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way.  
Possible candidate, yeah. Who knew,_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do,  
You're making staying over here, impossible,  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible,_  
_If you don't have to go, don't_

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_[Chorus]_

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away (Repeat)_

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_  
_What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show_

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

{_Repeat Chorus_}

_Please don't stop the music (x4)_

{_Chorus_} (x2)

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

When the song ended I was a bit tired; And I felt like i was being watched. I turned towards the door and saw Emmett with a video camera. I blushed deep red. _Oh he is going to pay. Daddy? Can you do something for me? _I narrowed my eyes and he laughed and said,

''Oh c'mon Nessie sing another song for the camera.'' _He is going to wish he never said that. _I thought as I ran downstairs. I went looking for my dad. He was sitting on the couch with mom.

''So what can I do for you?'' I smirked and told him. _I need you to get the key to his safe that has all of his video games and systems. Then get me the biggest hammer you can find. _My dad nodded and chuckled. Now I need to go find Rosalie. I went to the garage first, and sure enough she was there.

''Auntie Rosalie can you do me a favor?''

''Of course, sweetie.'' I smiled.

''Can you distract Emmett for me?''

''Okay, but why?'' I showed her what happened and my plans. She nodded in agreement. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was my dad; and he gave me the key and the hammer.

**2 hours laters.....**

**EPOV**

''Hey Rose whats that banging noise?''

''Ummmmmm...''

I ran to my gameroom and I saw everything destoryed. Who do such a thing? wait a minute....

''NESSIE!''

**OKAY!I'm done, review and I hope you like it!**


	2. Embrassing Moments and Emmett vs Nessie

**

* * *

**

I couldn't wait any longer, I just have to write Chapter 2! I hope you like it! And thank you to the people who reviewed! So I hope you like it.

**Disclaim: I don't own anything from SM's books....yet...jk jk.**

**Chapter 2**

**Embrassing moments and Emmett vs Nessie**

**NPOV**

The morning glow shone through my window, and woke me up. I rubbed my eyes a couple of times and got out of bed. When I got downstairs, I could smell french toast; my favorite breakfast meal. I quickly walked to the kitchen were the amazing smell was coming from. And sure enough there was Grandma cooking. I took my seat at the dining room table and to my surprise my Dad and Uncle Jasper were there. _Thats weird, they usual never sit with me during breakfast. There has to be a reason. _My Dad looked up from his convosation with Jasper and smiled at me.

''Why you look very smiley today.'' I sighed. Doesn't he know that nobody talks like that anymore? He is so old fashion. ''And proud of it,'' he replied to my thoughts, ''Nessie would you prefer I talked 'normal'?'' What did he mean by normal? I raised a eyebrow. ''Yo, my home girl wazzzzup?'' Okay now he's just acting embarrassing. _Dad don't ever try to talk 'normal' again._ ''Awe why not, I thought we were tight. For shizzle my dizzle.'' Oh no now he is trying to talk like a gangster. I walk up to the wall, and started banging my head against it. This brought back memories; when my Mom thought she was cool and started talking 'normal'. I swear they just do it on purpose to embarrass me.

My Mom walked into the kitchen and started talking 'normal' with Dad. And Uncle Jasper was just laughing his head. I started walking out of the kitchen and towards the living room. When got to the living room Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the couch looking at fashion magazines. I must of had some sort of exspression on face to make them look confused.

''If anybody ask, I'm adopted.'' After I said that there was laughter that filled the house. I sighed and took my french toast to go.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I was pacing back and forth, thinking on how to get back to Nessie. What could I do? Hmmmm..... Since she wrecked something valuable and important to me, I should do the same thing back to her! Yay thats what I'll do! Now I just have to think what I could wrecked... Oh I know! Jacob would be perfect! Mawahaha! Wait I can't do that because Bella would kill me. Hmm. She likes her hair, so I could do something to her hair? Awe I can't do that either because all the girls would kill me. I should do something to her by using glue. Or thoses sticky pieces of paper that you use to trap mice with. Yay thats what I will do!

I could hear her in the shower. So I decided to put the sticky paper all over her room so when she gets out, she will fall into my plan. I heard the shower shut off, so quickly dashed out of her room. When I got downstairs Rose asked me if I did anything, but just played innocent and shook my head.

_THUMP!_

''EMMETT!!!! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!'' I just broke into an evil laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NPOV**

I turned off the shower and got out. I quickly got into my baseball clothes, brushed my teeth and hair and walk into my room. I saw a buch of yellow pieces of paper scattered all over my bedroom floor. I just ignored it and walked into my room, but I tripped on something and fell into the paper stuff. When I stood up the paper came with me. _WTF?_ I tried brushing it but then it stuck to my other hand. _What the....._ ''EMMETT!!!! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!'' I heard his evil laugh from downstairs. Oh he is going down! Then suddenly I got an idea. _I wonder were that hot pink spray paint is. _Oh this is going to be classic.

When I got downstairs (which was very difitcult) Emmett starting laughing at me but I ignored him and went straight to the garage. I found what I was looking for and went up to Emmett's precious jeep and began my revenge. After I finished with the pink, I got some purple spray paint and wrote the lyrics 'Touch My Body' by Marriah Carrie all over his car. I smiled at my work and went inside.

When I got back inside my Dad and Alice burst out laughing, while everybody looked at them questioningly. They just shook their heads and helped my pick off this stupid paper.

''Nice Nessie, you really got him this time'' My Dad whispered in my ear while Alice just nodded.

''What are you guys laughing about? Nessie what did you do?'' Emmett said as he glared at me.

''Oh nothing you need to find out.'' I laughed and grinned evilishly. Emmett ran to the garage in a blink of an eye.

''Ah! What did you do to my baby?!'' Emmett cried tearlessly. I was about to answer him when Alice came in and said,

''Its time to pick teams!'' And at the exact same time Jake walked in and said,

''Hey what going o-'' Jake stopped and gazed at the jeep, ''haha! She got you good!'' He gave me a high five. I could see that Alice was starting to get a little inpatient; so did everybody else so we went back in the house. Before I got to the living room, Jake grabbed my wrist and pulled my aside. ''You were planning on playing baseball without inviting me? I am shocked'' Jake said very dramatically.

''Do you want the truth?''

''No Nessie I want the lie, of course I want the truth.''

''Well I don't think you could keep up.'' He snorted. ''No offense''

''None taken, I won't hold it against you. But next time I'm playing.'' I smiled and walked over to the rest of my family was.

''Okay everyone me and the rest of the family have had decided that Emmett and Nessie will be team captains,'' Esme anounced. "Nessie you get first pick_." Yes_!

''Daddy,'' I said simplely. He smiled at me and walked up to my right side.

"Alice,'' Emmett said sounding conpetively.

"Jasper" I smirked.

"Bella''

"Rosalie" I said in a teasing matter. Emmett glared and took Carlisle. I didn't pick out of skill, I just made sure no couples were together. Plus I have lots of people that could use their gifts to destract the other team. Hehe.

''Since Nessie gort to pick first I should get to go up to bat first," Emmett pleaded yet demanded.

"Fine Emmett," Esme said as we headed out side. I heard the first crack of thunder and ran to my place in the field. Then Alice gasped......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it! I know there is a cliffhanger at the end, but I just couldn't resist. Did you like? Let me know what you thought! Please click the review button! I will not update until I have 8 reviews. I know I sound stuburn but I really want to know what you think. Feel free to ask me any questions!**

**XOXO**

**LizzieAliceCullen**


End file.
